1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telemarketing. In particular the preset invention relates to defeating predictive telemarketing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Since Telemarketers have used predictive dialer to automate the calling process the amount of telemarketing call to residences has increased. People receiving these calls in their residences now want a way to eliminate or reduce these unwanted calls. The problem has existed since telemarketers have used predictive dialers.
One solution to the problem is to use of a 914 Hz signal to simulate a Special Information Tone to defeat the predictive dialer by making it respond as if the phone number dialed is not in service. This solution is covered by the TELEZAPPER, which has been offered for sale since the last half of 2001. The TELEZAPPER is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,623, which discloses a Special Information Tone to defeat the telemarketer.